The Tabus Maneck Chronicles: New Horizons
by Rotherhamkid1
Summary: A former Imperial stormtrooper, becomes a smuggler. This is a story of his beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

The Tabus Maneck Chronicles:

Story: New Horizons

Rating: K+ (violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Star Wars franchise, and this is strictly written for my enjoyment and those of the readers. This is strictly non-profit and does not intend to infringe on any copyright or plagirism laws.

(The story is set around the time of the Galactic Civil War around a couple of years prior to the Battle Of Yavin. Most, if not all, of the main cast from the films will be absent from these stories, although characters such as Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Jabba The Hutt and various bounty hunters may make appearences in subsequent additions. Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.)

Launch was merely seconds away as Tabus Maneck strapped himself into the seat of his cockpit. A lurch was felt as the engines cut through, giving Tabus the fear that he'd soon be re-encountering the Muja fruit he had eaten some hours before. His ship, the Starchaser, was a modified YT-700 freighter Maneck's father had won at a podrace down on Malastare. Tabus was just a boy when Podracing was outlawed by the Empire he had grown to despise, but he remembered the excitement that watching his father had solicited in him. A keen sense of adventure had run through Tabus from the beginning, even if he found it to be a needlessly bloody sport.

Feeling his hands grasp at the controls as he steered out the hangar, he felt his grip was slacker than it once was. Tabus wasn't exactly an old man, but he had seen a great deal in his thirty-six years. This came at a price, the odd wrinkle or grey hair gave him the appearance of a man several years older, but his enthusiasm for adventure was still that of man much younger.

"Unit number 3-2-8-17" Barked the voice from over the ship's com. "You are in clear violation of the Empire. Land now, and face court martialling." Tabus simply shut off the com, wanting to hear no more of the fighter pilot's banal request. His plan after all had been smart. Enlisting the help of an old smuggling friend David Odasion, a human from Sapella to intentionally get the ship impounded. Maneck managed to stow away and make a lucky escape. Odasion however had made the unfortunate mistake of being on the wrong side of a blaster pistol.

A dilemma lay ahead with two different escape hatches for Tabus to use to leave the Star Destroyer. Either a large exit where many fighters were currently massing or a far smaller port, virtually deserted. Almost pausing for thought under the intense situation, Tabus instead exhaled in excitement as he roared forward. Moving towards the larger of the two escapes, he fired on a sensitive section of hull plating at an odd angle an old trick he once saw used by ships being apprehended soon after take-off on the Kessel Run, but very rarely accomplished. Kessel's surface, weak thorough mining, was often so delicate that the routes would often cave in destroying most crafts that dared past through.

Ducking through into the open space, most fighters simply retreated or tried to find another route. Those that further attempted to intercept Maneck were mostly consumed in flame after cutting the pass to sharply or not sharply enough. The few survivors carried on their pursuit at an alarming rate. The battered state of the Starchaser meant that the much of the ship's systems weren't advanced by themselves. This included weapons. But thanks to a series of navigations, Maneck was more than capable at fighting off the remaining fighters. Pulling up a console on his desk he proceeded to scroll through the weapons. Selecting a cannon facing to the rear of the ship (as most of his blasters lacked an ability to rotate on their axis) he prepared to fire, before being off-put by an incessant beeping.

Ahead was another dead end and a sharp corner pointing downwards. Maneck had to act, and had to act fast. The sudden jolt of sweet fearlessness hit him and he swooped downwards, wildly firing behind him. By sheer luck, it seemed that most of the TIEs were vanquished. Until one veered into his view.

"Miserable Womp Rats" Maneck muttered as he glared. He was disappointed that his adversaries were not entirely vanquished. Disappointed but also fairly pleased that his near-sadistic pleasure that he took in eradicating these Imperial pests was not quite through. Feeling an almost out-of-body experience overtake him from his leather chair, he roared off like a bullet towards an exit. Pulling towards the small gap of open space before him, he lurched at an open air into the cold dark abyss. All that followed was a white-hot blast as his final pursuer smashed into one of the Star Destroyer's walls. Maneck let out a sigh of relief. He knew that most pilots were had less-unusual maneuvers removed from their minds in the use of protocol and standard procedures.

Tabus let that leave his mind as he set a course for Rasapan. No longer a slave to his Imperial past.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Star Wars franchise, and this is strictly written for my enjoyment and those of the readers. This is strictly non-profit and does not intend to infringe on any copyright or plagirism laws.

"Possible" General Jinash furrowed his brow as he looked down to his inferior, Lieutenant Caybarian in clear frustration. Between the two men there was a good thirty years age difference. Jinash was in his mid-fifties, white hair and full eyebrows adding expression to his cold, cobalt eyes. His wiry frame coming from years of tireless physical devotion to his job. He rarely ate, slept to the minmum that his health would allow and was almost always present on the bridge of the Invader.

Caybarian was far younger. Was a youthful twenty-three. His bony, defined face lead many of the officers to cast rumours that he was the son of Grand Moff Tarkin going under a pseudonym. That would've explained his quick ascension through the ranks. Lieutenant was already a rank in dispute amongst his superiors, many of whom were in favour of a large promotion for Caybarian in spite of his youth. Caybarian was however a deft and skilled officer, much like Jinash he had a focused and loyal devotion to the Empire, even to the point of near-mania. However his competence didn't seem to be evidenced as he was harangued by his superior.

"It's possible that you were aware of 3-2-8-17's desire to go AWOL? It sounds to me you were certain and your cowardice is lamely trying to cover your tracks." General Jinash looked on with contemptuous focus as we he walked away from Caybarian. Caybarian clenched his gloved fists in surpressed rage as he felt tempted to shove his superior from the elevated platform above the bridge's computer terminals. Instead he simply gulped down his emotion just barely managing to remain in check. "I felt that keeping him under supervision would scare him from dissension." A near-furious Jinash turned to face the young officer and walked striaght towards his face. "If I were less shameful of this error Lieutenant, I would deliver you to the Emperor myself. As it stands, the Emperor need not be concerned with our trouble. Consider yourself lucky that 3-2-8-17 was not a model trooper." Jinash stood back and examined the tenseness in Caybarian's own face, which always seemed to be at a level of mild tension even when off-duty.

"When you were posted to the Invader, your former commanding officer told me you had more rage and aggression than a herd of Broca. I must say your lax approach to the situation has left me severely dissapointed." Jinash turned on his heels and "If I'm required, tell the men I'll be in my quarters." Jinash then turned back to Caybarian. "As regretful of this as I may be, Lieutenant, you have command of this bridge. Try not to surrender us to mutiny." Jinash promptly left the bridge, surprising almost every officer on-duty who would've normally believed Jinash would've preferred death over retiring from his duties.

For a further fours house Caybarian overlooked the distant starfield. Other than temporarily conferring with men who talked to him about the task at hand, Caybarian lay deep in thought. He was going to rectify any mistake he had made with the current situation. At whatever cost.

Caybarian called addressed a young man, a couple of years Caybarian's senior with finely groomed auburn hair. "Following General Jinash's example, I am taking a break. You have the bridge" The officer looked on with amazement. He'd always secretly resented Caybarian for his high position. An envy shared by many other men on the bridge, he couldn't quite understand the fanatical Caybarian's ease to give up his position; but before he could speak up Caybarian's composed expression turned to one of anger. "Do it you miserable little worm!" The officer quickly took to his duties as Caybarian let out a sigh, pushing his anger back down. "Lieutenant Naysessus has the bridge." Caybarian said the officers as he turned. Caybarian walked away, prepared to set right one of the many wrongs.

Caybarian strode through the corridors towards the chamber of General Jindash. Passing various Imperial personell, he barely gave eye contact of any of them like a man possessed with a great desire. Finally reaching the doorway to Jindash's chamber he pressed a button activating the comlink.

"General Maquas Jinash" Jinash's voice responded. Caybarian pressed his face up against the comlink in intense focus. "General Jindash, this Lieutenant Nosaja Caybarian. I request permission to see you. A tense few seconds followed as silence was all that the comlink gave until Jinash exhaled. "Enter".

Jinash's quarters were unusually luxurious. Emperor Palpatine would be perhaps less than happy with Jinash's way of spending his credits. Most of the furniture was cream coloured with the exception of the bare Imperial essentials such as his bed that was a bland, metallic grey. One wall was covered by a tank that kept Jindash's prized Glitterfish from the rivers of Alderaan. Jinash sat meditative on the floor eyes closed. "Lieutenant. What is the purpose to your visit?" Caybarian remained stood by the door, rigid, still.

"I have come to tell you that I feel that your assessment of my failure was unfair." Jindash's eyes shot open as he stood to look the rebellious Caybarian in the eye. "Unfair?" Rather than frown, Jindash simply laughed. "Do you know that under almost any other officer's command you would've been shot for making that mistake?"

Caybarian nodded "I understand sir." Jindash smiled, showing that inspite of his ruthless reputation, off-duty he was more merciful. He respected Caybarian even when he was secluded by others. Secretly he admired his ambition, determination and spirit. "When I was not much older than you when this Empire was being founded in the chaos of the Clone Wars, I served under a man named Nestus Tomish on G'wenee. He once let a mutiny slipped from his hands and was killed by many of his men who had secretly planned it. Me and several of the other men were able to quash the insurgence, but very few of us survived." The smile soon hardened to a frown. "I will not allow you or anyone else to make the mistake that Tomish did."

"I understand." Caybarian said with a firm, fixed smile. "But the universe has changed. The Empire is stronger. Day by day we are gaining planets, star systems, the Death Star will be the key to ultimate control of the universe and crush the Rebel fleet that is beginning to mass from Corellia, Chandrilla and Alderaan." Much like with Jindash, the smile once again melted into a contemptuous expression. "And you, General, are a relic."

A click is heard as Caybarian raised his now cocked blaster to the face of his superior. "And the past is worthless." Staring death in the face, Jindash remained calm and resolute. "Shoot me if you wish, Lieutenant. But my death will mean the death of the Empire." Caybarian raised an eyebrow and a smile, this time genuine. "Your Empire, general. Not mine." With a switchblade-quick pull of his trigger, Caybarian fired levelling Jindash to the deck. Dead. With a burn directly upon the clothing where underneath would lie his heart.

Caybarian simply turned and left Jindash's quarters. The general's body would likely be found soon and Caybarian would've been chief suspect. Even so, he didn't care. He would soon enough be considered the saviour of the Empire anyway.

Turning to another communicator he started talking, this time calm and temperless. "This is Lieutenant Caybarian. Prepare my shuttle."


	3. Chapter 3

One track minds are in need of some entertaining, Maneck thought as he cruised the bar known as Greestal's. Greestal himself was a Twi'lekki bartender who had known Tabus since childhood as he was a close friend of Tabus' father Alec. Tabus had also briefly courted Greestal's daughter, the beautiful Nema. But despite their acrimonious breakup, Greestal was always warm to Tabus and when his cantina was opened on Rasapan, he was quick to inform Tabus of the new business.

Looking through tired red eyes, Tabus surveyed the outside through the cantina window. A gas giant, Rasapan was mostly a ball of green mist. Poisonous to most species that inhaled it. As a result, Rasapan's populace were on off-world stations. Not like the cities above the likes of Bespin, but on smaller floating structures more relative to single buildings, like a large group of stationary starships, the ones that chose to stay permanently, rather than tour the universe, were interlinked with long walkways.

"Your drink." came a hostile voice from across, holding a glass filled blood-red liquid. Tabus smiled as he took the glass. "Thank you. Would you be interested in joining me?" asked Tabus putting on all the charm his weary body could muster. The waitress, a very tall humanoid with a shock of pink hair sneered. "Not for all the credits on Coruscant." was her response as she walked off. Tabus simply gave a smug smile as the woman returned to the bar, only for Greestal to sit in Tabus' stall, giving his old friend some company.

"Still have a weakness for women, I see?" chuckled Greestal. Most Twi'lek couldn't speak basic, but Greestal was an exception, even if his words stung with his strong accent and frequent mispronunciations. "Don't worry about Jaylee. I've seen Gundarks with more compassion."

A thud suddenly hits the table as Tabus looks up. Despite the forceful attitude this newcomer displayed, they certainly didn't seem so tough. Less than five and a half feet, a human female with long black hair and large brown eyes. She was a strange mixture of innocence and menace. Something that quickly attracted Tabus' attention.

"Greestal!" the woman shouted. Most of the patrons took notice, either because of her beauty or her rage it wasn't certain. but she certainly drew attention. "I believe your friend here has underpaid me." Tabus looked slack-jawed as he stared up at the irate woman, who simply returned this with a glare. "Are you deaf buddy?" she said back to him. "The repairs are three thousand credits! Not two! And you probably broke my banking droid so as to get away with your little scheme."

Ever the calm mediator, Greestal put his hand on the woman's shoulder as she turned to him with a pure picture of frustration on her delicate features. "Resa." he said in a soft, assuring tone. " Meet Tabus Maneck. An old friend of mine. Allow me to make up the difference on his little indiscretion. He's probably short on funds since he left the Empire." Resa's eyes widened and her once calm and apologetic expression reverted back to anger. "Empire?" This was all Resa could say, as she felt any further expression of her dislike of The Empire could get her into deep trouble. After all, informants were everywhere. Greestal simply whispered something in her ear, and once again, docility began to settle within Resa. Resa then walked across the stall and looked Tabus in the eye. Civil, but still with a large amount of anger inside her. "Your ship is ready Mr. Maneck, and I suggest you get within a star system's distance from me, sooner rather than later."

Tabus nodded as Resa left. Greestal simply laughed at the confrontation. "That was Resa Farlander. Quite the little detonator isn't she? Still, inside that burning fireball of intensity is a woman of soft and gentle compassion. You've just got to get there first. She's like a daughter to me. I couldn't live in a universe without her. But it wouldn't be wise to bring up the Empire, eh?" Greestal laughed as Tabus paid for his drink, which he had barely drank, and walked out of the cantina. Eager to catch up with the striking, if somewhat unpredictable, Resa.


	4. Chapter 4

Mynocks could be seen flying up in the higher atmospheres of Rasapan as Tabus walked towards the hangar holding the Starchaser. With his hip waiting, he could see Resa looking at the ship in her light-grey mechanic uniform. By her side was a red Astromech droid as she turned to look at Tabus irascibly.

"Your ship's repaired. Now leave Rasapan and never return." Tabus tilted his head and gave a crooked smile to Resa as she didn't seem impressed by his attempts to charm. "Why are you so volatile? You got your money." Resa let out a short sharp "Ha!" in response to Tabus' statement. "You think this is about money? You could never care. My mother and father worked their whole lives on Ord Mantell. Decent people who never offended anyone. Then for no good reason they were killed by the Empire. I saw them die! Those emotionless stormtrooper helmets staring over them!" Tears started flowing down Resa's face as a gurgle could be heard.

A grey furball, about one meter tall waddled out from behind the ramp and moved excitedly towards Resa who managed to force a smile. "Wait there, little one." Tabus couldn't quite believ what he was hearing. He was aware of the injustices that The Empire commited. It was one of the reasons for his leaving. But what this woman was tlling him was like something out of a holodrama. He could scarecely believe that even the Empire could be so heartless. Sadly, he would witness the similar heartlessness shortly afterwards.

A Lambda class shuttle soared into vie, firing downwards on Greestal's cantina which detonated in a fantastic array of flame and wreckage. Standing there, wanting to look away but not being able to. His numb state ended when he felt a severe tug on his arm. Resa pulled Tabus up the ramp of the Starchaser. Behind him were the R2 unit and the small furry creature from earlier. Resa flicked her hair from eyes as she assumed controls of the ship and powered out of the hangar quickly. Veering around she looked to see if the Lambda shuttle was still in sight, she let out an annoyed groan realising that the ship must of gone into hyperspace. Putting the ship into autopilot, she turned to face Maneck.

"Some courageous hero you are!" she yelled with sarcasm. The sorrow in her voice almost completely overshadowed with anger. "What the hell was that!?" Was all Maneck could manage to utter as Resa lifted her arched eyebrows. "My guess is your Imperial friends. And now I'm in this mess of yours too." Resa sighed as she sank onto a leather chair in the lounge of the ship.

Maneck sat in an opposing chair. Noticing a gloved hands of hers was trembling he tried to caress it softly in a sign of comfort but Resa pulled it away. "What exactly is your problem with The Empire?" He asked. "Aside from the usual stuff. You seem to have even more hatred for them from them than most."

Resa turned to face Maneck a slightly haunted look in her large eyes. "My parents raised me as a small child on Ord Mantell." she started. "I always knew they were...different. I don't know what it was but they always seemed unique. They never talked about life before me...never talked about this strange "aura" they had. There were rumours that they were part of some strange group. They exiled themselves when my mother fell pregnant and they all got wiped out...it's just that my parents managed to hang on for a few years longer. I was cast from family to family, Greestal's included, and here I am. Fleeing again. All I have of my birth parents is this."

Resa pulled a shiny tube from her belt and placed it on a table. "It was my father's." Maneck lifted the tube and withuot warning, the tube emitted a great flash and a buzzing as a long glowing, pulsating shock of blue light glowed making a strange kind of sword.

In the depths of sorrow, Resa finally collapsed in sorrow as she sobbed openly. The small furry creature and the R2 unit looking on in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

The sticky heat clung to Caybarian as he strode through the busy streets of Mos Eisley. Never being fond of high temperatures on a planet with various different species, many of whom involved in crime. This was the last place Caybarian would've chosen to have gone under any real circumstances. Caybarian took note to shield his appearence. He knew that people on Tatooine often were not shy about voicing their hatred of The Empire. Now a fugitive he wore a hood that served to hide his face as well as shield him from the unforgiving suns.

He could've easily followed Maneck with the homing beacon he had installed on The Starchaser. But as good a tactitian Caybarian was he knew that taking on Maneck single handed would be a challenge. Fortunately, he knew his contact would be far superior to Maneck.

Hitching a ride on an airbus, after several hours he stopped outside a great palace. Grand and regal, he knew that this was out of place of the disgusting scum he would encounter on the inside. He'd heard of the palace's owner, Jabba The Hutt. Not a creature of great rnown but one whom the Empire had tolerated and left alone. Although the xenophobic Caybarian hated many races, his contempt of Hutts was perhaps his greatest of all. A species as ugly outside as they were within. Their bloated, slug-like forms were simply pulsating masses of no real moral value. And Jabba was the most hideous, cand contemptible Hutt he had ever laid eyes upon. Managing to hack in the security systems of the palace from his ship, he had assumed the identity of a fictitious Bounty Hunter welcomed within Jabba's domain. Jabba's palace was so frequently visited by innumerable weird beings, it would seem that a complete stranger could pass through with little real fuss and many would believe him to be a regular if he told them so. Of course the fact that many of the Palace's visitors were often heavily inebriated would shift those matters further in Caybarian's favour.

The main chamber of the palace was everything he expected it to be. Lavish, decadent, and filled to the brim with lowlifies, criminals and mercenaries. Making his way through the crowds of rowdy aliens, including a particularly volatile Gran, Caybarain ented a shaded corner and sat across from the table at the man he was looking to contact.

"I hear you're the best." Caybarian began in between nervous shifts of his eyes, as he lowered his hood to confront the mysterious patron. The other man replied in a thick accent that even through his helmet, gave a strong sense of pride and fearlessness. "I'm just a man doing a job for a galaxy that needs order." He responded as he lay back in his chair. Boba Fett the distinguished and highly reputable bounty hunter believed he was indeed the best. But he felt that his cold air of false-modesty further impressed his clients. He was usually right.

"I need you to find this man. Tabus Maneck." Caybarian stated handing Boba Fett a small data card that Boba surveyed through his visor. "The data to track his ship should help you find him." Boba said nothing. Just nodded his head. But after a few uncomfortable seconds began to speak up. "And why should I track this man, Lieutenant?" he asked giving emphasis on the now, completely non-valid rank. Caybarian's stern features only gave a hint at the deep surprise, at Boba's knowledge. Not only surprised, but impressed. "How did you-"

"I know, Lieutenant Caybarian, who you are. There's a lot of people looking for you and a handsome bounty on your head. The Empire don't take kindly to someone who murders one of their own." Caybarian lightly held the butt of his pistol under the table. He knew that in combat Fett would certianly have the upper hand. That's why Caybarian had gone looking for him. But if he were to die, he'd like to have thought that he held a blaster in his hand as he was shot down by the most infamous bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"It just so happens, that you've presented a rare scenario to me. If this were not Maneck you were offering me, I'd capture you right now. But you've got the money, and I have a score to settle with Maneck. It seems that whilst he was still part of the Empire he was involved in some covert criminal activity and had managed to build up quite a bounty himself. But you don't just go running into Imperial business with all blasters on full, do you?". Caybarian gave a slight grin, as forced as it was, to try and humour Fett. "I will present Maneck to you, personally. Dead or alive."

Caybarian put his hand up to correct Fett. "I have no desire to see Maneck survive. Kill him and bring me his body. That shall be my prize. And you, Mr. Fett will get a handsome reward from my family's credit accounts as a thank you." The two shook hands in agreement, but before Caybarian could break away, the far stronger Boba, clenched his hand around Caybarian's. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to stop him from escaping. "But after I present Maneck to you," Fett added. "All deals are off. And I get as much of a whiff that you're in the same sector as me, you're mine, Lieutenant." Cayabarian didn't like the situation, but admitting that this was still the best course of action, he nodded and left as Fett let go. Hoping to never again see this desert planet, and only once more encountering this dangerous bounty hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Blast it!" Maneck cried as he held the small device in his hand. Taking notice of this, Resa shot up and looked intently at the device. "An Imperial homing beacon?" she said as Tabus nodded. "I deactivated it, so they'll probably stop looking for us...for now." Resa looked up at Tabus and gave a cynical smirk. "It's one thing after another with you, isn't it?" she asked. Tabus raised a finger as if to prove a point and this time he returned the grin. "Like it or not, I got a plan to get us out of this. Temporarily." Resa leaned in, listening to Tabus' plan. Even if she thought there was a significant chance that it'd all go wrong.

"And just what is this plan of yours?" She asked mockingly. Tabus pulled out a datapad holding a set of coordinates. Silently handing them to Resa, he smiled as she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "I take it you know those coordinates?" The facetious question only seemed to irritate Resa further as she looked at Tabus in shock.

"Coruscant?" She asked in hushed tones. "Your plan for escaping The Empire involves us going to the center of The Empire?" Tabus expected this response and quickly retorted. "I have a friend there who can help us out." Resa finally seemed willing to listen to Tabus' plan as he continued. "A smuggling friend, a guy named Lando Calrissian, just happens to be in Coruscant at this present moment. He'd help us get out of this." Resa put her hand to her head and smiled. "I sure hope your friend is good. Is he trustworthy?" Tabus shrugged slightly. "Do I trust him entirely, no. But for the most part, he's a good guy. Respectable too. For a criminal."

"For a criminal." She repeated, emphasising the final word. Resa suddenly let out a sigh as she shook her head. "You're lucky I don't have a choice." Tabus smirked as the small creature jabbered at Resa's side. "What is that furball anyway?"

Resa looked at Tabus offended as she held the creature close as if to protect it's ears. "I got one from a guy living on Endor. A forest moon. He'd lived amongst these creatures for years and had taken a particular shine to this one. I think it's called an Ewok. The man said the Ewok's name was Yakib" The Astromech droid bleeped next to the Ewok. "And this is R2-A4." Resa found herself smiling at Tabus despite herself. Shaking the thought off, she glanced at Tabus. "Aren't you going to lay in the coordinates for Coruscant?"

Tabus stood up and walked into the cockpit, setting the course for Coruscant. Even if he did have other things on his mind.

As she had heard from stories of her youth, Resa discovered that Coruscant was awash with colours. Taking a swerve to the landing platform, she also discovered the sinister elements of Imperial City. Mainly, the Imperial part. A large number of statues of Emperor Palpatine and several other notable dignitaries of The Empire seemed to line the streers. The unease in her stomach was punctuated with a thud as the Starchaser made it's landing.

Walking by the criss-crossed traffic on Coruscant's mid-air walkways, Resa made her way to the Imperial. A grand hotel in the centre of Coruscant. Tabus crept behind her, in the shadows. With Resa not being a fugitive, and completely under The Empire's radar her low profile became a strength. Activating a comlink channel on the front of the hotel she began to speak. "Hello, we're here to see a Dr. Nassas in room 327."

"Dr. Nassas is expecting visitors. Come on in." replied the distorted voice on the other channel. It's clipped, electronic voice suggesting that this was a droid. When the door opened the suspicions were confirmed as Resa and Tabus walked in. Tabus, head completely covered by black cloth was being lead by Resa through the hallway as the bronze droid walked through to greet them. "I am Concierge unit EL-53" the droid replied. A shade of navy blue the droid was similar to a standard 3PO protocaol droid, in reality a related model with extra limbs and appendages making it's multiple tasks easier to accomplish simultaneously.

"We have to see the doctor immediately. He's mad, you see?" Resa said explaining to the droid, even if she couldn't help but smiling. The cocky smuggler was now completely at her mercy. A fact she played on when purposely leading him into a marble pillar before entering the lift. After a few moments the lift stopped and opened. Doors sliding open Resa and Tabus walked inside.

The room was empty.

All that could be heard were the distant roars and rumblings of passing transports through the thick glass, until a loud voice boomed over. "Remove your disguise. You are safe here, friend." Tabus did as he was told as Resa looked completely stunned not knowing what to do or quite who this Calrissian was. Her questions were answered when a man stepped into the room. Wearing a blue robe with matching shirt and dark trousers, the handsome dark-skinned Calrissian gave a sly grin to his old friend.

"Maneck, you old pirate!" He shouted cheerfully. "Finally, you're free of those Imperial degenerates, huh?" Calrissian offered his hand to shake and a cheerful Tabus only too gladly accepted, for once he was smiling that wasn't a grin of smug self-satisfaction. "Well, I'm doing business with the Hutts. It's just from one degenerate to another. Where's the Falcon?"

Lando gave a sad smile as he shrugged his arms openly. "Lost it in a game of Sabacc. Wouldn't you know, Solo won it. If there was anyone who could've beaten me at Sabacc..." Lando suddenly quieted himself and that familiar grin had returned. "Still, no hard feelings. I just hope Chewie and Solo keep that thing in good shape for when I win it back." Tabus had only met Solo once, a few months ago. Probably not long before he'd won the Milennium Falcon. Tabus reckoned he could travel the whole galaxy and not find one man cockier and more self-assured than Han Solo. His Wookie friend Chewbacca was more agreeable, but still somewhat short-tempered. Not a good quality when facing such a strong species as Wookies tended to be. As far as Tabus was concerned Solo and his Wookie friend would either end up famous legends across the galaxy or a thick paste on the side one asteroid too many.

Lando turned to face Resa. His eyes getting that familiar sparkle that he had whenever he met an attractive woman. "Welcome, I'm Lando Calrissian. And who might you be?" The woman looked Lando in the eyes and returned the smile. "My name is Resa Antura." Lando kissed her hand as Tabus looked uneasy at Lando's charms.


End file.
